lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hito7187199
The age of consent is different in New York. Seventeen and eighteen are the legal ages of sexual consent. If Ella was eighteen when she started having sex with her father, then it isn't rape. It's just incest. Also, someone said that Ella had an abortion, which isn't true. She killed her first child and attempted to do the same with her second. --Aggression25 (talk) 20:02, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Category You're going to have to rename that category. "Corrupt Attorneys" is obviously exclusivist and you don't want people to get confused. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't asking you to delete the category. I was asking you to RENAME it. You call it "Corrupt Attorneys", yet it also includes judges and the like. People ARE going to be confused with that choice of words. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::"Corrupt Court Officials" sounds like the best bet for me. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Category What do you mean it's my category now? I was just making a suggestion to do something about the old category's name. And no, there's nothing else I feel that needs to be discussed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:56, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, okay... UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Star Struck What Are You Doing? It Is Important That We Include That James Brady Succumbed To His Bullet Wound. Who Should I Dicuss This Thing With? Johnsonjack50 (talk) 01:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 Watch I Wanted To Bring Up That Annabella Sciorra & Brad Renfro Previously Starred Together In The Cure. Please Go Here For The Details.: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cure_(1995_film) Johnsonjack50 (talk) 21:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 ::Like that matters. TrainLubber (talk) 01:57, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Why did you get rid of the episode I added to the based on ripped from the headlines. Harvest It is that quote that I am having a hard time moving over so that it is positioned with everything else. I then decided to remove it,because I was unable to move it over. SVU Grief Please re-watch the Beginning of this Episode, Jesus Christ God is Great CSU Tech Georgie specifically tells Cops that Vanessa was Raped. When Perry admits that his DNA is on Vanessa's corpse, why didn't the Cops arrest Perry immediately?( 22:28, April 14, 2016 (UTC)). :One word: Circumstantial. It's his word against a corpse's. They needed more to make an airtight case. Just because the CSU Technician said it was rape, doesn't mean a jury would believe it. Plenty of entitled punks have gotten away with rape at trial by saying it was consensual and half were still alive to testify at trial. Defense attorneys on this show and related shows push the victims hard and gets the jury to acquit, even with DNA evidence. So I'm sure any defense attorney would have a field day with this case unless there was more evidence to back up the claim of rape. Hito7187199 (talk) 22:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to say goodby. Hay Hito I'm going away to collage tomarrow and I don't think I'll be back for a month or two, so I don't think I'll be able to edit on this wiki for a while and I kinda wanted to say thanks for being so patiant with me.Wolf 91 (talk) 05:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Great news, I was able to make a few edits because I was back in town for a few days and I am able to edit from my dorm at collage, so I can continue to edit on this wiki.Wolf 91 (talk) 05:05, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Terrorized possibly ripped from the headlines Of course, this is all unconfirmed speculation, but the episode's title and summary really remind me of what happened in San Bernardino. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:48, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Using first names over last names Hey. Jdogno7 raised a question over whether we should use first names over last names for characters. According to him, using last names raises issues of formality and grammar. The debate has been between me and him, but my time on the computer has just been restricted and I won't be able to speak my part for most of the time. Since you're active a lot here, I would appreciate it if you lent your voice on the matter and discussed it with him, since this question could affect a lot of articles. Thank you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:49, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Need help For reasons I cannot fathom, TrainLubber believes that any act of violence against a person, with definite intent to kill, should always be mitigated and considered assault instead of the more appropriate title of "attempted murder". I beg of you, assist me at Category talk:Assailants to argue otherwise. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:04, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I know you're online. PLEASE help voice your input. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. Hito, before you make your decision, please consider the following: ::If those that commit manslaughter are referred to as "murderers", then those that commit attempted murder should be referred to as "assailants". Assault and attempted murder (which does not always require intent, mind you) are indeed different crimes, but the only difference is that the victim nearly dies or the assailant is armed and comes close to killing them. ::Perhaps this article will be of some help. And this is only one of those I have found. ::I am not saying assault and attempted murder are exactly the same. TrainLubber (talk) 23:52, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Yet you're saying we should apply the lesser crime to all attempted murder cases on this wiki simply because of that source you provided, and similar others, even though attempted murder is a real charge on a good number of states. As for the manslaughter thing, if you have a better term to describe that, I'm all ears about it; THAT one does not make sense. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::STOP using my talk page as your forum for this edit war. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:16, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Then can you at least just offer your honest opinion? UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::FINE! I agree with Trainlubber. And no, I won't go into detail as it would be a waste of time, seeing as how neither of you are giving an inch on this. That's all I'll say on the matter since my opinion ultimately doesn't matter. You guys need 31dot to resolve this, not me. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you could present your opinions to 31dot? TrainLubber (talk) 00:54, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::And who was the one who did not want to turn his/her talk page into a forum? UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Then stop writing on it! Hito7187199 (talk) 00:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Leslie O'Hara I'm concerned about UnSub-Zero. He has been removing content about Leslie O'Hara, the mother of Jake O'Hara and putting in candidate for deletion without any explanation. I think you should find out what is going on. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:58, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :It was simple (and irrefutable): She was nowhere near as relevant as her son, his attorney, or the psychiatrist who shot him out of guilt. TrainLubber (talk) 22:06, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Not every character in this Wikia is deserving of an article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:40, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::The way I see it. Even if most characters are not relevant as others, all characters in any franchise need to have articles, just like in most wikis. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:20, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Discuss this on the talk page, not my message board. Hito7187199 (talk) 04:56, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Terry Davies SVU uncivilized? Terry get Arested becuz (Terry killed Innocent Man on Courthouse Steps)?( 02:27, September 10, 2017 (UTC)). Crossover Hello there. I am dropping by to let you know I exported your Crossover list to the Tommy Westphall wiki. You can find it at Law & Order franchise crossovers if you wish to edit it there too. I made some adjustments, like taking links off of the character names. You now have a significant contribution to the Tommy Westphall wiki. If you have done the same for the Chicago franchise, I would really love to see it and maybe import it to the TWU as well. Have a nice day! Lady Aleena (talk) 04:48, October 3, 2017 (UTC) What's wrong with the information I put for Trials?